User blog:Danios15/"Haunted Aisle" - scary-just-married
Hi! We're invited fo a a wedding in some Aisle! You're honorary guest. From who? It'll be a surprise... Hunted aisle 1 of 12.jpg|Well, I didn't... And you? Ask customers, too! Wear something elegant and place here a few Floor Decorations... For what? All will be revealed later... Haunted Aisle 2 of 12.jpg|Have you just heard knocking? Oh, ok... I'll open a door! You'll cook Blueberry Kingdoms - stress makes me more hungry than normally. Collect few Coins for me, please and I think we should nake a Café Parties to entertain our guests the best as we can. I'm little scared too, but do not worry... Haunted Aisle 3 of 12.jpg|So, be patient! Have you some money as a gift for them? We have to clean here before they are coming here. Finally you're going to cook for them something special and sweet. HazelNutShells should do that... You seems be tired merely from listening to this, but don't worry - you've done even harder things!... And you'll get Blackberry Cabernet, so it should help. Haunted aisle 4 of 12.jpg|Welll, I'm not fashion expert, but it's true - she looks really thin... Sprinkles should help with this underweight... You're right - not only she should taste it, it's nice business. And you'll get some Ladles. Haunted aisle 5 of 12.jpg|Oh, my... You're right, but while I'm going to get these Bells from our friends, you have to sweep these all dangerous, copper, brittle, but still firm pieces and splinters... You're going to be fast? All right, so you'll check the 10 nearest neighbours, please. Haunted Aisle 6 of 12.jpg|Me too... Just ask them. And you're nearly right - this pair is more lovely than any cars of the world! What's wrong with you?? Love and Hearts are important - you must get them! And... you know, I have am extrordinary idea how to entertain all of these monsters, but it's really... All right - little crazy... If you make 3 Pillow Fight Parties, I'll gie you unique and veeery rare Boo Cake. Is it dealing? Haunted Aisle 7 of 12.jpg|Maybe you has just thought so? For me they're interesting and... having a good time. Do you feel scared? No?? Stressed? So, try to be natural and do everything as commonly, eg. cook something time-killing like Gorgonzola Cheesecake, get "fresh" Wall decorations, send Raspberry Delishes to our friends... Do not worry about guests! - I'll take care of them. Haunted Aisle 8 of 12.jpg|What has just taken place?? Is it something about these ghosts??? I'm curious, but ok, I prefer to know and I don't have to... All right, but you must help me with getting them - them're expensive and I have no money... Maybe you'll ask neighbours about them too? Haunted Aisle 9 of 12.jpg|Uhmmmm...Ooooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyy... but calm down!!... Please! Are you able to?!? I said, love and Hearts are important (especially ours), but you're going to "overeat" them!... Well, so let's try to neutralize this need... So, do you want veery much Hearts? So, ask customers and keep looking, because actually I'm "cold" and heartless... Ow, and that cream from Apple Cups looks like pretty green hearts, doesn't it? And I give you Autumn Wreath if you calm down. Haunted Aisle 10 of 12.jpg|Do you love them? Well, here is autumn, so everyone around have some Brown Leaves. If you want more of them, you'll ask friends. I've just harvested fresh carrots and it's making me hungry... Could you make a few Carrot Salads for me and clients, please? Do you also want eat its?... If you prefer Pizzas, I'll taste at least one too - serving for the ghosts and monsters was tiring... But what about little race to "kitchen"? Haunted Aisle 11 of 12.jpg|...luckily - I was starting to think, that you'll never be silent and alright. Well, what about post-wedding, some people say, that it's better than wedding party. Preoare your Pot Forks and keep collecting new coins for newlyweds!... You're right - Chip Cookies are going to be the best! And... you know, I don't think you're really needing to have a shower - you aren't stinking or even sweating... Oh. But you're hand are another story! Haunted aisle 12 of 12.jpg|Me, of course! I like ghosts. And I have an funny idea... Bridegroom has just told me, that she and her fresh wife love Rice and dishes with its, so I want shower them by its instead of money... We haven't enough its? So let's ask neighbours. Come on! If they won't change your mind not going with me, none will. You've wanted to promote your Chocolate Queens too, haven't you? And if after all of these weirds you don't believe in fallacies I'll give you sweet Black Kitten, which crossed myway yesterday, after the party. And you know, what? I haven't any unfortunate events since that time! Category:Blog posts